The invention relates to an automated and versatile autonomously climbing undercarriage coupled with a multicopter that is in a position to independently reach an area that is to be cleaned or to be inspected from a starting point; to clean, inspect or maintain this area and to then once again return to a starting point.
WO 2010 083619 A1 is to be designated as the closest prior art, in which a facade-cleaning system coupled with an airship is described. A drawback is that this solution can only be used outside of buildings because of its size. Furthermore, operation can only be realized with difficulty. Moreover, this solution is particularly susceptible to wind because of the special design circumstances.
On top of that, facade elevator systems for universal use are known with cabins suspended from cranes located on the roof or under the ceiling of the respective building that are lowered or pulled up with them along the facade. They have the disadvantage that the components required to operate the facade elevator system are expensive to set up and maintain. Moreover, they can only be concealed with a great deal of effort, especially in the building. Furthermore, facade cleaning systems of this type can only be used on vertical facades. Areas that are difficult to access can only be reached with an extreme amount of work. Also, manual add-ons may be required. Above all tilted areas or areas with an overhang cannot be reached with facade elevator systems.
Systems that are arranged on long extension arms and that can be used on facades inside and outside of buildings also have the drawback that they can only be implemented in an expensive way and only have a limited working radius.